


Persona X reader one shots (Requests open)

by Moon_AM



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Humanized persona's, Multi, requests open, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_AM/pseuds/Moon_AM
Summary: Persona 3, 4, and 5 characters just for you! Requests for characters are open, if there's someone you want just ask.





	1. Human Messiah X Reader (P3)

" I'm going to tartarus alone today." You stated bravely to Mintato.  
" Alright. Im tired anyway. Just don't go to the third block okay? Mitsuru found a big enemy up there that she needs me to take care of."   
" Okay Minato... I won't!"   
(You totally did)  
" Why do I never listen?!" You cursed yourself as the larger level shadow attacked you again.  
 _God...I think I'm gonna die..._  
Just then a blinding light came as you dropped your weapon.  
" **(Insert Messiahs most powerful ability here?! *I do not remember what it is)**

" a deep voice said as the shadow howled in pain, and disappeared.  
You turned to see a white skinned boy with an extra set of arms,a scarf and a chain wrapped around his left arm. He was actually quite handsome.  
" Are you a shadow?!" You said trying to be brave.  
" No. I am Messiah." He said fixing his scarf.  
 _Messiah?... But... that's Minato's persona isn't it?_  
"Eh? Aren't you a-"  
" Persona? Yes I am. But I can be a human to you know y/n."  
" How do you know my name?"   
"The wild card uses me every day. I know all of his friends." Messiah said looking at you. " You've always intrigued me more than the other girls though."  
 _Is a persona_ ** _hitting_** _on me?_  
" Yeah? Well I grantee you Mitsuru is more interesting. With all her money."   
"Yes y/n? Well I don't find wealth useful. So Mitsuru does not interest me." He played with the chain on his wrist. "And i do boost find athleticism useful so Yukari is no matter for me." He looked up at you.  
"I value beauty and grace."   
You couldn't help but blush.  
" And may I say Y/n... you look beautiful today."


	2. Minato Arisato X Reader *Part one, P3*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Minato Arisato X reader.

" Hey Minato!"   
" Hmm?" The blue haired boy looked up at you; headphones blaring as usual.  
" Wanna go to Tartarus tonight?" You asked him smiling,wishing you should see his.  
"I don't see why not. I just got back from meeting Kenjii." He slipped his headphones to his neck and stretched. I'll tell Fuka." He waved and walked off.  
Everyone else had taken a small  
" Break" from Tartarus...  
Meaning they went out of town and Stupei crashed the car so they were stuck 258 miles away. Fukka thankfully had refused the offer.  
 **( Time skip brought to you by Junpeis " believe it or don't")**  
" Careful! There's two shadows on this floor!" Fukka came through the transmitter.   
" You take one, I'll take the other." Minato raised his Bastard Sword.  
"G- got it." You said raising **( weapon of choice that you can obtain at that point in the game)**  
"JACK FROST!" You heard Minato yell from some where in the next room.  
You lookedat your own guardian and gulped a little, it was huge.  
"Fukka." You shook.  
" What is it y/n?"   
" Analysis please."   
" Alright just give me some time..."   
" **( enter your favorite and ONLY persona here because your not a wild card)**!" You shot the gun at your head sideways and your persona used it's " bash" skill.  
 _-19._  
" REALLY?!"  
 **( Minatos pov)**  
I moved my hair back as the shadow withered and died.   
" Careful Minato!" I heard Fukka say over the Com.  
" What is it?"   
"Y/n is badly injured!"  
I heard this and ran as fast as I could to the other room.  
 _I hope I'm not too late..._  
 **( Your pov.)**   
" Why.... me...." you panted wiping your forehead with the back of your hand.   
"Minato is on his way!"  
Your guardian used its agi skill, witch made you fall unconscious as you felt the hard marble floor of tartarus.  
Your vision began to blur as you saw someone running toward you, but you couldn't make out who it was... 


	3. Akkihiko Sanada X Taller reader (Persona 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is much shorter than you here, and his fans are still insane.

"Hey Aki-Senpai!" You said happily, you had just come from swim practice as you saw the boxing Champion sneaking round the corner.   
"Oh hey Y/n." He said looking round the corner nervously.  
"Running from fan girls again?" You chuckling.  
You yourself did like him, but you weren't a crazed fan girl.  
"Yeah I am... but Maybe I should just hide behind you." he chuckled, referring to how much taller you were than him, as a girl screamed in the distance."you should go if they see you with me they'll rip you to-"  
"WHO'S AKI WITH?!" Like, ten girls screamed and ran at you with angry faces.  
Shit I'm so fucking dead.  
You braced yourself for the beat down of words you were about to take but then a deep voice interrupted.  
"STOP!" Akihiko was now in front of you, boxing position.  
"If you lay one finger on Y/n that gives me the right to break   
All ten  
Of yours!"   
He said defensively as the girls left scowling at you, you yourself were surprised and red faced. You could feel it on your face.  
Aki sighed and turned around, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Sorry Y/n. I didn't mean to freak out..." he chuckled and his face was pink. "But...I...um..." he said biting his lip and walking a little closer to you.  
"I'm not good with words so I..." he looked at your still dumbfounded face and rolled his eyes impatiently "Oh FUCK it already." He said grabbing your shoulders and pulling you down to his height, kissing you and wrapping a strong, muscled arm around your neck.  
"I love you Y/n."  
"I-I love you too Aki... you shortie."   
"Oh shut up or I'll make you carry me."


	4. Human Orpheus X reader (Persona 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and junpei Wonder what happens when a persona is trying to be summoned outside the dark hour.

" Have any of you actually even **tried** to summon your persona outside of the dark hour?" You asked.  
" Y/n that would be extremely dangerous absolutely not." Mitsuru rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
"Well wouldn't it be cool to-" Junpei started to say something as well.  
"I SAID NO NOW OFF TO BED." Mitsuru yelled and sighed. "Exams are tomorrow."   
"Fine Jesus christ." You rolled your eyes and stomped upstairs along with junpei. You both were worn out and Minato was in tartarus with Akihiko and Yukari... Mitsuru just led you home instead she was returning to to taurtarus after you both went upstairs.  
 **~Timeskip~**  
"Hey Y/n!" Junpei whisper yelled.  
"Your still up too?" You said looking out your door slowly.  
"Yeah I am what you said got me thinking, Im in." He smiled.  
"Sweet. Grab your evoker and meet me downstairs in five." You smiledand grabbed your own putting an old t-shirt and sweatpants on.   
**_Five minutes later_**   
"Okay...on three." You said facing eachother. "One."  
"Two." He said.  
"Three." You said as both of your guns just clicked. You both looked at eachother, and started to laugh.  
"Jesus christ we're so stupid!" You laughed.  
"Hell yeah we are!" He agreed "We were so pumped we forgot to put in bullets!"   
**(Or whatever the fuck they put in the evoker does anyone even know?)**   
"Okay _THIS_ time on three." You chuckled.  
"Yeah yeah I know."   
"One. "  
"Two. "  
"Three."   
The summoning started up, just like it did in taurtarus but instead if blue it was a light green.   
It died and all was silent.  
Junpei turned tward you looking down.   
"Well I geuss nothing-" he stopped when he looked up. "Um... Y/n? You might wanna turn around now." He said grabbing your shoulders, and turning you as your mouth dropped.  
In front of you was an all white boy, red headband, blue hoodie with somthing tha t looked like a speaker in the middle, a harp on his back that was almost as big as his body and tight white jeans that fit under knee length boots that he sported. His black eyes had small red dots, focused on you.  
Next to him was an equally strange looking boy but you were more focused on the fact he was now walking tward you.  
 _He looks like-_  
"I am Orpheus." He bowed. "You have stolen me away from the wild card so with you I will stay." He said smiling at you with his black eyes shining.  
"Oh wow Y/n your lucky to have one of Minatos personas!" He said refering hoq he had gotten his own persona instead of a different one.  
"No Junpei I am the one who is fortunate." Orpheus said standing back up straight again, at least an ass kicking ten inches taller than you. "I get to spend all of eternity as a human and persona protector to a beautiful girl." He smiled and you blushed.  
 _This was gonna work out just fine._


	5. Akira-Kun X reader P5: Coffee and Palaces *Part One*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a lowly cafe in a smaller side of town, and meet a cute boy, but what is he not telling you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHH SCHOOL WHY THIS WAS DELAYED SO LONG I'M SO SORRY.

It was a rainy day, you had gotten off at the wrong subway station, and they said another train wouldn't be coming for at least an hour.  
Great. Just great. Being as you just moved here, you didn't know much about the city.  
You reached into your bag and yanked out your umbrella, putting it up as people shoved past you.   
You might as well make the most out of this experience.  
You wondered around, not much was there, and you were getting tired.   
"Excuse me sir do you know where I can get something to drink?" You asked an old man on the way through a smaller side road.   
"Cafe Le-Blanc is down that way, they could really use the business."   
"Thank you." you walked down slowly, the shops down here were all small, very, very small. That's when you saw the sign for the cafe, opening the door the bell chimed at your entry, you stomped your shoes on the rug and laid your umbrella in the provided vase, A boy was at the counter, along with another older man.   
"Mind taking this one?" He asked the boy, he nodded as the man walked into a back room, you looked around a bit while walking to your chosen seat. The cafe looked cozy enough, and it was quite warm inside, the smell of various coffee and tea was in the air.   
"What'll you have?" He asked looking back from a counter.  
"Um....*Insert favorite cafe or Starbucks beverage here* please."  
He simply nods and starts to brew something, you take this moment to look at him closer.   
He's wearing glasses, and has an unruly wave of black hair, he looks familiar...  
"Uh, If you don't mind me asking do you go to *insert name of school cause I've been playing other games lately and don't remember* by any chance?"  
He seems a bit startled "Yes actually, why?" He says leaning on the counter in front of you.  
"You just looked familiar is all." You commented, the man comes back out and both of you stop talking, before he turns to leave, he gives the boy a look, and he nods as the man walks out.   
"What was that about?" You ask, your curiosity getting the better of you.   
"He likes to have me try to talk to other customers, he want's people to come back more often." He says handing you a cup of your hot drink.   
"Thank you," you say gratefully, it's really pouring out and the coldness had gotten through your clothes. The drink was warm, and soothing. "oh my god."  
"What is there something wrong?" He asks, looking worried.   
"No, It's absolutely wonderful." You smile a bit.   
 **~A K I R A-K U N    P O V~**  
  
I sighed in relief as she said the words, If I had messed something as simple as that up the old man would have killed me and thrown me out. I looked over at her again with a small smile, and a joking tone. "Thanks for scaring the crap out of me."  
She laughed a bit "What's your name?" She asked smiling.   
"Akira." I held out my hand, she took it and the world seemed to slow down.   
 _Thou art I...I am thou...Thou hadst created the social link of the lovers arcana.  
_ When everything sped up again, I blinked a bit, she waved a hand in front of my face "Are you okay?"  
I nodded "Y-yeah...Hey we'ere closing up soon, where are you off to?"  
"Oh crap!" She widened her eyes and looked down at her phone, "I missed my train Home!" She sunk into her arms.  
"Well...You could stay here If you want, I can explain to your parents over the phone as well." I offered.  
"Wait...Really?" she seemed surprised.   
"Well...I can't just toss you out in the rain. It's cruel." I said "By the way, I never got your name."  
"Y/n." She smiled a bit "Here, My parents should pick up in a minute, just say your a school friend." She said nervously.   
I nodded as someone picked up.   
  
  
 _~Time skip~_

About two months later, we were booming with business, Y/n had told her friends about the Tea and Coffee, and they told their friends.  
I had just sat down at a booth, drinking some black coffee, tired from yesterday's trip to the palace.   
"You look like the living dead." She commented with a smile.   
"Yeah Yeah I know.." I laughed a bit.   
"Are you okay though? Seriously?" She asked with concern.  
"Yeah..."  
I couldn't ever let her find out. She would worry too much.  
"You're not lying to me are you?" She said knowing something was up.   
"No."  _Yes._  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes."   
She sighed a bit "If you say so..."  
I knew that I couldn't keep it from her for long, and it was still early, today there wasn't any school...  
"Do you really wanna know?" I swear I could hear Morgana screaming at me to take that back.   
"Yes of course I do, You're my friend Akira."  
"Well...Come on then." I stood up, telling him I'd be back soon.  
  
  
 **~Y O U R   P O V~**  
  
You started walking through the confusing subway system with your good friend, who for some odd reason had a backpack on his back, holding your hand so you two wouldn't get separated through the thick crowds.   
"Where are we going?" You asked him, he didn't respond as you squeezed on the busy train....  
~~~~~~~  
"Are you joking me?" You asked, you were in front of the school, which is currently the last place you'd like to be right now.   
"Yes, I am, follow me." He said taking your hand again, and leading you to the roof, three other's were there.   
"Hey Ak-Who's that?" A blond haired boy interrupted.   
"This is Y/n, Y/n this is Ryuji." He pointed to the blond haired boy. "And this is Ann." She waved at you then stood, whispering to Akira. "No, I don't know yet."  
She pursed her lips "You're the leader..." She sighed in doubt. Akira set his backpack on the table, a lack cat crawled out and began staring at you.   
He grabbed your hand, and pulled out his phone.  
"Now transporting to the palace."


	6. Protect You (Makoto X reader) *Persona 3 protag*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one month after your battle with nyx...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My feels. WHAT HAVE I DONE.   
> *Note* For total dramatic effect this fanfic should be read to the soundtrack "Because I will protect you" on a loop From Persona 3 FES. Thank you.

"You must be tired..."  
It's the school roof, the temperature is warmer than any other day you can remember so far.   
He's laying on your lap, and watching the clouds roll across the blue sky. It's very quiet.   
"Minato... I want to tell you something." You say softly as the boy turns his head with a questioning look.  
"Ever since you came... My life has been so much better....you taught me how to be calmer about my problems." You looked towards the sky, you secretly knew what was about to happen to your friend, but you didn't say anything about that. It wasn't time just yet after all.   
"You've taught me so many things... and they all mean a lot to me. Every single one. I just want you to know that...Well...A year ago I wasn't the same person I am now. I was angry, and upset. But, now that I'm not I have something I want to protect."   
You leaned your head back up at the sky "But...I don't know how much longer I'll be able to."  
The boy, catching on, widened his eyes a bit.   
 _You know?..._  
"Minato...As soon as you started acting differently it was apparent..." you smile a bit, forced. "I just...I just wish you could have stayed around longer ya know? But, at least you stayed for this long."   
Minato gave just the hint of a smile. Barely, but a hint.  This made you very happy, he rarely ever smiled.   
Minato offers a yawn, and his eyes slightly close, but he remains awake for now.   
"I just want to say...I want to protect you." You start crying a bit "N-no matter what..."  
Minato widens his eyes and reaches his hand up.  
 _Don't cry please....I'll be okay._  
"You're lying to me to make me feel better..." You laugh a bit as you can't help but cry harder.  
 _It was worth a try._  
You can see him visibly loosing life now, eyes starting to go out of focus.   
You grab his hand tightly, and he takes yours back. At first his grip is hard, like he's afraid too. But then it gradually begins to loosen as your eyesight begins to fade out. You grab your head in pain as he gives you a tired look.  
 _A...Are you okay?  
_ He mumbles out very slowly. You give a small laugh and lean down to the dying boy.  
"I'm fine...I love you, Minato. And... I'll see you soon." You hold up a small syringe you stole from one of the surrounding animal clinics; Lethal Injection; He widens his eyes as much as he can before he finally looses it, and closes his eyes for the last time.   
You can see him stop breathing. And you slowly slide down to the floor, crawling over to the side of the cement wall guard, and laying him on your lap again. You don't mind as he doesn't hold your hand back. Your other hand runs through his hair. The sun has kept it warm and soft to the touch.   
Your vision starts to fade out, and you can almost hear everyone's surprise as they find the both of you on the roof, deader than door-nails. You smile to yourself a a bit, somehow.   
 ** _"You didn't think I was going to let you go alone did you?..."_**


	7. Akira-Kun X reader P5: Coffee and Palaces *Part 2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After figuring out the cognitive world, you feel a bit overwhelmed, but Akira is there to help, and will make sure you'll be okay.  
> That is, Until something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tired to find something to use that was related to the lovers Arcana I really did. But I wanted something original, and it was hard to find. So, yeah.  
> WHOOOO THIS ONE'S LONGGG AND CUTE.

RECAP~~~~ "Are you joking me?" You asked, you were in front of the school, which is currently the last place you'd like to be right now. "Yes, I am, follow me." He said taking your hand again, and leading you to the roof, three other's were there.  
"Hey Ak-Who's that?" A blond haired boy interrupted.  
"This is Y/n, Y/n this is Ryuji." He pointed to the blond haired boy. "And this is Ann." She waved at you then stood, whispering to Akira. "No, I don't know yet." She pursed her lips "You're the leader..." She sighed in doubt. Akira set his backpack on the table, a black cat crawled out and began staring at you. He grabbed your hand, and pulled out his phone. "Now transporting to the palace."  
P R E S E NT  
"Now transporting to the palace."  
You widened your eyes as the world around began to waver, and distort.  You backed up onto the wall of the school's roof, grabbing onto the concrete with your hands, you felt the world stop shifting and slowly opened your eyes, in front of you was a huge castle, dreary and Outlandish. It was...Nightmare enduing.  
All of a sudden a hand laid on your shoulder, and you looked back, only to find Akira, in a mask and some kind of leather clad outfit. "A-Akira....I-is this a joke?...Or did you drug my coffee?"  
"I would never lie to you, ever y/n. You have to believe me."You saw his eyes, they were the same as when he offered you to stay that day when you missed the train, and you couldn't help but trust him.  
"But...What is this place?.."  
A small cat like being walked up as you hid behind the tall boy.  
"What's that?!" "It's my pet cat. He can tell you about everything, and escort you out once he's done. I just needed to show you so, you wouldn't wonder why I was so tired all the time."  
Akira tried to explain faster, but an impatient grunt from his blond friend, Ryuji Was it? Made him sigh "I'll explain more later if you really wanna know, okay?"  
You nodded as the small cat sighed, "Do I really have to Joker?" Akira gave him a look, and the cat sighed, but nodded "Very well. Come this way then." He struggled to climb up onto a bench in the castle's garden.   
"My name's Morgana, now that we know each other, Let me explain what the Cognitive world is."  
  
**~~~A K I R A P O V~~~**  
  
"Joker!!" Mona's panicked voice sounded over my earpiece, we were engaged in a small fight before king Kamoshida, and it wasn't too hard, but still enough to keep us occupied.  
"What's wrong Mona?" I said blocking an attack from the enemy shadow.  
"After telling your friend about this world she ran off!" I widened my eyes as I got hit with an attack from the enemy, it didn't do much but it was still enough to knock me down "S-she what?! You mean she ran into the castle?!?"   
"Yes! There's no telling what she could be doing!!"   
I couldn't do this, not now...  
"Team! Drawback! There's a more pressing matter right now!" I said withdrawing from the fight.  
"What is it? What's wrong Joker?" Ryuji asked panicked, I began running, trying to be as fast as possible "Y/n ran off into the castle! We have to find her!"  
  
**~~~Y O U R P O V~~~**  
  
You had been running through the castle for a while, when all of a sudden you were caught by two heavily armed guards, they must have been shadows like Mona said, and they drug you to a dungeon cell, throwing you in onto the hard floor, you backed up against the wall, very scared. You had been so stupid to go and find Akira.   
A couple very long minutes later, footsteps came from the hallway, you looked up with hope, but it soon faded, as you saw the shadows, and someone new.   
Your Gym teacher, Kamoshida. He looked...Interesting to say the least, at his side, there was a woman, who'm you recognized as yourself, In a maid outfit?!  
"Y-you?! I-is this a joke?!"  
You shouted as the man began to laugh and what you could only assume was an illusion of you began laughing with him, but she sounded as if she was on drugs. Heavy...Heavy drugs.   
"Foolish thing" Kamoshida spoke "You never used to listen to me while you were on the team, always so rebellious against me, too bad you left early." He said through his distorted voice, you remembered how you quit the team before the first training session... "But you're not the real you, this is the real you my slave~"   
He said to the overly creepy version of you "You always listen to everything I say..."  
Kamoshida was cut off by a familiar voice.   
"Let her go!" It was Akira, and the rest of the gang.  
"Oh god not you all again!" Kamoshida growled as one of his guards grabbed you holding your arms behind your back.   
"One condition! You leave and never come back!" Kamoshida laughed.  
"Never!"  
"No way!"  
"As if!"  
"Fine, have it your way then!" he nodded his head as two guards ambushed the back of the group, Ann and Ryuji got tired and had to back out first, and thats when you saw Akira go down, he was covered in blood, bruises, scratches, and he could barely stand.  
"N-no please don't hurt him anymore!!"  
"Ohh look, your shitty little friend is worried for your shitty well being you criminal."  
"W-what do you mean shitty friend?!" Akira tried to sound better than he was, but it was hard.   
"She's a horrible Student! She never listens, she's not the slightest bit athletic, hell she can't even try to save her own friends right!" This, This made you upset.   
"S...Shut the fuck up!" You yelled loudly, this made everyone stop. "I may not be athletic, or listen very often but...I won't stop protecting my friends!" You growled a bit, and something inside your head gave a thump  
"Finally, you've made made me wait for so long...Please. I was once alive too you know...don;t you want to save your friend? Unleash me!"  
You screamed a bit, it hurt so bad, it felt like someone was hitting you with a pan over and over again on the sides of your head.   
You felt something form on your face.   
"You seem to have found your voice.... Go on then. Let loose."  
You grabbed at the sides, and yanked slightly, it was highly painful, and you figured   
_Just like a band-aid..._  
And ripped it off as fast as you could.   
  
**~~~A K I R A P O V~~~**  
  
I widened my eyes as she let out a horrendous scream, and a moment later, there she was.   
Standing there with a very tall persona, It was a slender being, it's clothes looked to be that of a very old school uniform, ripped and dirty. There was a circular symbol, and a ribbon I couldn't quite make out on it's arm. It had long, red hair, flowing in the non-existent wind.   
"Mitsurpheus!" She yelled "I command you to help me prove to Kamoshida, That I'm more than just a lazy student!"   
(For the record, Mit-surr-fee-us Props if you can figure out what I combined to get that.)  
"Hell yeah Y/N!" I heard Ryuji, who was back to normal health by now yell out.  
I felt instantly better after some helpful magic, and got back up, nodding at everyone else.  
"Let's do this Joker!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A bit later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YOUR POV  
  
A bit later, we defeated his guard. And The king was nowhere to be found. You panted a bit, feeling tired from what had happened.  
You look down at your clothes, it's like a school uniform, but it's accompanied by red gloves, that reach all the way up to your shoulders under the sleeves, there's a ribbon on your arm,   
"P. T."  
IT reads.   
"What's P.T?" You ask Akira when he get's over to you.  
"I'm guessing it stands for phantom thieves." He said smoothly, you went to take a step, and almost tripped, looking down, Large red chunky heels stared back at you. Looks like you were entirely red and black as well.  
You heard a whistle from somewhere, and looked back to see Ryuji.  
"Oh don't you dare say one thing." You felt embarrassed as he began laughing.  
"You're part of the team now girlie, gotta get used to it somehow!"  
You looked at Akira with a semi-scared look.  
"A-am I really?"   
"Well...I...I don't see why not. Unless you don't want to of course.." He stuttered a bit.  
"O-of course not! I'll gladly join, this is, really fun actually. But it's also tiring..."   
"She's got a point joker, wanna go back for now?"  
Akira nods "WE can come up with your code name later, for now let's just go home."  
  
~~~~~~AT CAFE LE BLANC~~~~~  
  
Everyone else had left, but you weren't ready to leave yet, so Akira brewed you your favorite blend, you had been coming here long enough for him to figure out exactly what you liked.   
He set the cup in front of you and the only sound in the cafe was the lowly TV, everything was quiet, when all of a sudden, he said something.   
"Hey Y/N?"   
"Yes?" You asked after taking another drink.  
"I...just wanna tell you that you don't have to if you don't want to. You know, Join us."  
"Don't be silly..." You take another drink "I'd love to."  
Akira stopped for a minute. "There's also one more thing actually..."  
You waited as he came around to sit next to you at the next stool over, he was adverting his eyes. "Y/N... I really want you to know, that whatever happens, in anyone's palace, I want you to get out of there if I'm not there." He sounded a bit, nervous. "It's not that I don;t trust Ryuji,  it's just, he can be very  irresponsible."   
You dropped your shoulders a bit, and sighed "Yeah...Okay." You had hoped he was going to tell you he liked you..  
"You sound upset, is there something wrong?" He asks instantly after.  
"N-no I was just...Expecting something different." You say looking down at your cup.   
That's when it clicks with Akira's mind.  
"Y/n? Do you, like me?" He asks, you grip your cup-handle. extremely nervous.   
He notices, and smiles.   
"You do don't you?"  
"Y-yeah so what?" You were very flustered, and you couldn't hold in your embarrassment.   
Suddenly, his hand was in yours, and once you turned your face to look at him, you were met instead with his soft lips, he still smelled like coffee, even after everything at the palace.   
He pulled away and you blushed insanely as your hands didn't move an inch away from each others.  
"I d-don't get it...I'm so different from you, and there are a million other girls who are better than me, it's like that one time you told me about the brands of coffee you guys have and how many there are and-"   
He stopped you with a small laugh, and a finger over your lips.   
"I like you too Y/N...You're just my brand of coffee." 


	8. Goro X Reader "Pancakes and Self worth" *PART 1*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR GORO*  
> You and Goro find yourselves in a small cafe, it's raining outside.  
> You know about his plan, but you're afraid to tell him what you really want...

It's a rainy day in Shibuya, you and Akechi are sitting in a warm cafe, awaiting the steaming stacks of hot-cakes that Goro seemed to adore so much.   
You knew what he was planning all along.   
You knew what his plan was. All the terrible things he was doing to the people of Shibuya, the mental shut down's. The murder he had done with his persona. You knew it all after a break in you had done by yourself. You broke into his room one night, and regrettably, you wish you wouldn't have.   
"So Y/n how's your morning so far?" He asked with a smile, that smile made your heart melt, no matter how much of a terrible person he was, you had fallen for him. You knew he could be better than what he was.   
You just didn't know how to help.  
"It's been fine, I'm glad you showed up when you did though." You smiled, remembering how it started pouring rain when you walked to the busiest part of town, you ended up bumping into him and he offered you breakfast, and the shelter of his umbrella.   
"It was no trouble, trust me. I called off my hangout with the rest of the group after I ran into you, we hang out a lot at the cafe, And I barely get to see you outside of our missions." Your heart fluttered at the mention he thought about hanging out with you.  
"Oh you didn't have to do that..." You blush a bit at the notion he canceled his bro hangout just to take you to breakfast.  

"Of course I did, I want to establish relationships with all my friends." You wanted to feel like he was true to his words. You wanted to forget what you had read in his files. About killing all of them.  
"Thank you," You smile and inhale the smell of your coffee, your hands are shaking. What if he finds out? What if he knows? Can you help him? Why is he doing this? You had to know...  
"Y/n? Y/nnnnn?" Akechi was waving his hand in front of your face "You alive?" He laughs.  
"O-Oh yeah! S-sorry just thinking about something..." You said softly as the waitress set your stacks of pancakes down.  
He thank's her then turns to you serious, you feel your body tense a bit "What's wrong?"  
You stop.  
What are you going to say? What will you say?  
What's going to happen when he finds out Makoto sent you into his room like that?  
"W-well....I'll tell you somewhere where people can't overhear instead." You said quickly.  
He smiled, respecting your opinion of privacy as he accepted it, totally unaware.  
"No problem, I respect that you want privacy over your problems."  
"That and I don't want anyone in your way of harm when I tell you. " You mumble to yourself.  
You gave a weary smile, very well aware that these may be the last moments you're alive, or sane at least. You pulled out your phone and slid over into his side of the booth "Smile Akechi!" You caught him off guard, and took a photo with him holding up his fork, a surprised look on his face.  
You sent it to the PT chat, the old one before you added Akechi of Course.  
"At breakfast with Akechi, If I don't show up in a couple days look in my notebooks."  
You really hoped this was going to be okay, After all, You had fallen in love with his charming personality, sweet nature, and most of all, your will to help him stop what he was doing.


	10. Yusuke Kitagawa X reader "A new pair of wings"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've joined the Phantom thieves, but you're not sure if you can handle something like this... Yuske is there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for this off of "A New Pair of Wings (feat. Vylet Pony) [PMV]" And it's best to read this whilst listening to the song, even if you aren't in the my little pony fandom the song is still lovely.

**_"I wonder what is next for me, my mentor, and those that precede._**  
****_I joined a line of Persona Users; a tradition old as time, but I am just a human, with a brand new pair of wings."_  
  
You mumbled to yourself softly, sitting on the school roof in the middle of the night, looking up at the stars. It's very dark out and you can almost see every single star.   
Joker has a lot of faith in you, along with everyone else. You had gotten a bouquet of flowers from Ryuji earlier, just as a friend of course. It was valentines day and his date stood him up, so he offered you the roses instead.   
  


**_"I wonder what it is he sees that makes me worthy of these wings. It's a tradition old as time, but I am just a weak human,"_ **  
  
You began picking the petals off the delicate roses, they flew away in the soft wind that carried them off into the darkness. The busy streets of Shibuya were quiet for once, or maybe you had just blocked it out. You didn't know, and you weren't really worried about it at that moment in time.   
  
**_"..with a brand new pair of wings."_**  
  
Yusuke was watching you from the balcony, The others told him that they saw you board one of the last trains to the school district that night, and once he saw your figure on the roof, he climbed the ladder slowly as to be quiet.   
You and Yusuke had known each other for a while, art showed on the internet of his was mainly how you knew who he was, but over the last three months, you two had gotten a lot closer.   
Coffee hang outs, art tours, library visits, visiting the theme park. There was a lot of time spent between you two now, and you didn't know why, but he would always put himself in front of harms way in battles, which made you scared. You didn't know if he thought you were weak, or if it was instinct.   
  
"Y/n...You're ready for this."   
He spoke suddenly, making you jerk a bit and fist's clench around the balcony edge.  
  
"When did you get there?" You tried not to seem shaken and startled, but it wasn't as easy as you thought.   
And he saw right through you.   
  


"Y/n...Listen to me. You're the person that is most worthy of using your persona, Trust me. Your new pair of wings, as you called it, is going to be a great asset to the rest of the world, Joker believes in you, and So do I."  
  
"But...What if I mess up? What if I can't do it when you all need me most?"  
He frowns, and sits behind you, hugging you and laying his head on your shoulder.  
  
"But we believe in you, and I know you wont let us down when we do need you the most, you'll be there. Same as always. And I will continue to be there with you no matter how hurt I am. Isn't that enough?..."  
  
You could hear the love in his voice, he spoke like that often, but you had never heard it like that before...  
  
It was then in the stars you could make out faint shapes,  one after another.   
  
A butterfly. The shape of an even bigger star. A gun. A pair of glasses. And a mask.   
  
You only knew what one of those meant, but you almost swear you could hear several people talking to you from somewhere.   
  
**"** Get it now? I'm every inch like you. I'm you... and you're me. We're two sides of the same coin... No, not just two. There are tens of thousands of "you"s inside yourself. ...Someone seems to be aiming to take your place, but that won't happen. Your will is rooted nice and deep. You have a good grip on yourself."  
  
  
*Context, Persona 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 quotes in order of the games they come from in traditional order*  
  
**" That's right... I remember now... A sin that must not exist... How do You atone...?"**  
  
**"No one can escape time; it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."**  
  
_"_ **What are you trying to accomplish, putting yourselves in danger like that? Trying to see "justice" done? Is that really justice, though? Aren't you just doing this because you want a little spice in your boring lives? You see what I'm getting at? There's still a lot of time left. Give it some thought... I do respect  your doing."**  
  
_"The whole world is a product of cognition... ...not just the Metaverse. It can be freely re-made... The same goes for you, and everyone else. Soon a new world will come. One where mankind isn't held captive. The world will shine brightly as long as you hold hope in your hearts. Remember... There's no such thing as the "real" world. What each person sees and feels— Those are what shape reality. This is what gives the world infinite potential. Even if you feel that only darkness lies ahead... As long as you hold hands together... See it through as one... ...the world will never end! The world exists within all of you...!"_  
  
  
  
  
You feel something inside you flutter, and you grab Yusuke's arms gently, pulling them closer. You look up to the stars.   
  
_"I'm not sure why... but I will fly."_  
  
You say softly as You turn your face to the boy sitting behind you, in turn, he takes this as an opportunity to lean down, and kiss you softly, embracing the soft wind and the twinkling of stars.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****_"With a brand new pair of wings. ❤"_


	12. Paris~ Akira Kurusu X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Akira are starting to get a little tired of life.  
> "Paris - A sentimental yearning for a reality that isn't genuine. 2: An irrecoverable condition for fantasy that evokes nostalgia or day dreams."

You and Akira were sitting up on top of a large building, after a long night in the meta verse, the night air on top the huge city building was cool and crisp, refreshing to the tiring fighting from earlier.  
"Are you okay? You look more exhausted than usual." He said looking over to you. You gave a small laugh as you lit up one of the Cigarettes you managed to steal.  
"When are we ever okay?" You smile softly, he gave a shrug as he sighed into the air.  
"You know, one day we aren't gonna have to do this every day, we have to get some kind of break soon." He looked up at the stars as you flicked your ash into the wind.   
"Who are you kidding Akira? We'll be doing this until we can't anymore and you know it."  You said a bit angry with his optimism. He stayed silent as the wind rushed again, and you looked to the street below.  
Kamoshida had been a large problem at school, but now there were more people showing up, and so many requests for bad people, nothing ever seemed to end.   
There were a lot worse people in the world than you had previously thought.  
"Let's not think about that right now." Akira looks over at you, holding your hand on the railing "Remember, this isn't down there. This is up here. It's Paris." He said in a matter-of-fact manner.   
"What do you mean Paris?" You asked throwing your cigarette into the cup of water you placed on the railing, the wind picked up again and nearly knocked it off, but you held it in place.   
"Paris. It's like fantasy, where everything is perfect and exactly the way we want." He said looking up at the moon again, which shone dimly against all the city lights.   
"Paris huh?..." You looked out to the city again "I guess so..." You lit another one out of frustration. "I just-"  
He put his lips over yours suddenly, and kissed you for a moment, smiling a bit, not his usual smirk, an actual soft smile.  
"I said lets not talk about that right now, we aren't there." He says in a gentle voice.   
You smile a bit with a small blush, sighing "Yeah yeah...Okay."   
The world was a terrible place, and you both knew that. But little by little you were making it better.  
His hand held yours again as you both sat on the cement railing, your matching tattoo's were barely visible as you could fight off the urge to sleep no longer.   
Two half hearts, broken off at the sides of your hands, so when they were aligned with each other perfectly, they would fit together.   
  
  
 _ **"If we go down then we go down together"**_  
  
  
  



	15. Goro Akechi X Reader "Blooming Villain" *Part 2 of Pancakes and self worth*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERSSSSSSS BRUH   
> This chapter is best read to the "Will power" Soundtrack at first, then once the symbol "~~~~~~~~" Is repeated in a line, change to "Blooming villain", After that, when the next line of that symbol appears, I would advise listening to "Life will change"  
> And then when the final line appears, I would suggest the Persona 3 ending theme "Kimi no Kioku" I know it's asking a lot but it's really the best for the fic.   
> Otherwise, Enjoy.

You and Goro took yourselves to Momentos, and once you both were alone, he turned to you.  
"What's wrong Y/n? Is it anything I can help you with?" He asked gently, you knew what was coming.   
"I...I know what you do Akechi! You're guilty!" You shouted with an accusing point. "You cause the mental shut downs! I know your secrets! I'm sorry I looked through your things! I really liked you and I wanted you to like me back, So I was hoping to find something I could use to my advantage!" You said quickly, and Akechi stopped.   
Everything was silent.   
Neither of you moved.   
Then, he started to laugh, holding half of his face, and he was in full persona mode, his long mask has blazing eyes behind it.   
"You and your stupid teammates! You make me laug" _[*Get it? Cause the laugh is always cut off in the game?...*]_ He grabbed his face again, and you back up, scared.  "You're all so pathetic, but you!!!" He laughs "You Miss Adachi, you're just like your father! Always sneaking into other people's business!"   
 _[seriously tho, you didn't think I was gonna add some sorta bullshit plot twist like this?]  
_ Thats when your eyes widened, you went so out of your way to make sure no one knew that you were HIS of all people's daughter, because if they had known, no one would trust you because of his terrible crimes.   
"You and I could be something great!" He smiled insanely "We can rule the world together..." He takes off his crow mask, and his outfit turns black, and his mask is now totally different.... "You and I...We can take over everything..." He said approaching you "The daughter of the Infamous TV killer, and I....The boy detective..." He held out a hand, and his voice was ever so gentle.  
 ** _"Join me, Y/n Adachi. And together, we can rule over those who have done us wrong. How your father was never there for you...And your mother too.  
_** _ **Come with**_ **me."** **  
  
**His voice was so smooth, and you almost touched his hand, before you widened your eyes and stepped back in horror.  
"N...No way! I will not succumb like my father! No matter how much I love you I cannot disappoint our friends!"   
He lowers his hand, and his head, before giving that same smile.  
"Well then...I Guess I'll just have to kill you myself!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The area went dark, and an entirely new persona emerged, one you soon new all too well.   
"Loki!" He growled in anger, and you felt your awareness drop a bit, but you weren't giving up that easy, and that when your teammates burst into momentos, much to Akechi's Dismay...  
You all were fighting for what seemed like hours, it was hell, even Joker was tired.  
"Look at all of you!" Akechi Laughs "Loki!" He summoned the terrible persona, and you felt your heart sink as he said the words.  
"MEGIDOLAON!"  
The attack ravaged, and you guarded, knowing your death was coming. You heard Joker and Yusuke fall to the ground, and Futaba yelling no, but you didn't feel the cold ground of Momentos under you, instead, Akechi was looking at you surprised, and you felt a hand place itself on your shoulder.   
Behind you, was in fact the man you had only seen a few times your entire life.   
Tohru Adachi.   
"Dad?!" You said with surprise, and he gave a small laugh.  
"What? You didn't think I kept an eye on you at all? I still have my persona too you know... and prison after all, is just a room with bars."   
You wanted to hug him, but knew this was not the time.  
"Now, lets beat this Little Brat's ass!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akechi was afraid now, and you felt something new arise within you.   
You were focused on the well being of your friends, and they all began to wake up as you healed them.  
"W-who.." Joker looked over at Akechi weakly, who was now on the ground, Adachi Stepping on his back to keep him there. "I-Isn't that Adachi Tohru?!"  
You smiled a bit as Akechi got back up, causing your father to back up again.   
"Thats....That's my father." You smiled as you got Joker up "Come on! We've got a fight to win!"   
He nodded and got up with the rest of your group, a new hope with you all.   
Soon, Akechi was defeated, and he fell to the floor for real this time.   
"Huh, too bad. Looks like no A+ for you." Tohru remarked at the tired boy, and you walked over to Akechi slowly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Adachi-Kun?....." You said bending down to the boy on the floor, who pushes part of himself up weakly.  
"W...What do you want?" He spat out some blood, and growls at you.   
"Please....Come back. I want to help you. If my dad can do it, so can you Akechi...."  
"It's quite easy actually..." Tohru chimes in "Assuming your not an **idiot."**  
Akechi had a frown on his face "But....But I ...I don't-"   
You put your hand over his mouth, and gave a smile.   
"I don't need to hear it Akechi, Please. I want you to be a good person again.... I know you have it in you. Please, come with me." Tears wound up in Akechi's eyes, and he pushed himself onto his knees slowly, and wrapped his arms around you tightly. You even heard him start crying, and you hugged him shyly back, and the material of his costume began to peel away, revealing his normal clothing once more. He leans in slowly, and whispers something that makes your heart race before you ask your question.  
"I love you..."  
"I-I love you too Akechi...B-but..What happened to your clothes?..." You ask him, he gives a smile.  
"I'll...Have to tell you later. I never truly got my persona...." He said softly "But that isn't important right now." You smile back at him and help him up, holding one of his arms around your neck.   
Tohru gives you a stern look at first, but then a small smile crosses his lips.  
"I.. I want to give you something." He says slowly, and you feel him grab your hand, he's placed his gun in your hands.  
"W-wait, dad I can't take this from you it's your gun-" you go to give it back, but he presses your fingers around it, pushing it back to you.  
"Nonsense, and I hope you know I'll be showing up a lot more now." He ruffles your hair. "Come visit me in person someday huh?..."  
 You smile at him as your teammates call out to you, and Akechi is passed out from exhaustion already. You laugh at the boy, and turn to look at Tohru before leaving.   
 __ **"I will dad, Promise."**  
  
  



	16. "Prom Night" Akechi X reader lemon (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of Jeffree Star's "Prom Night"   
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: drug usage *weed* and underage drinking, also some gay action because Yusuke is hot with literally any other male.  
> Deal with it lmao. At the time of writing I'm SO tired, forgive me.

Tonight, was a special night indeed. You and Akechi were going to prom, but this prom was special. Someone from your class had rented a venue at the pavilion a few hours away, and the entire camp itself with the help of his friends.   
  
You and Akechi were both in the car, you’d been driving for hours, good thing this wasn’t a prom that required special attire, and you were both pretty chill looking.   
Akechi had borrowed some clothes from Akira, who he had begged to help him look like a normal teen. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and black jeans, he’d also bought a new pair of shoes, converse to be exact. He was trying to be as normal as possible, all for you.   
  
The gate was occupied by the class’ control freak, Myu. She fixed her glasses as her boyfriend, who was also a nerd, stopped your car by standing in front of it.  
“Tickets please.” She asked as you reached into your purse, the so-called tickets were just pieces of paper someone gave you with the time and date, and said that you were invited.   
  
She took them, and waved her boyfriend away for you both to drive, soon enough you both heard the loud boom of music, and the sight you saw was…Something.   
The camp was like a giant rave, there was a huge in-ground pool you guessed that the camp used for swimming lessons, full of foam and lights. The DJ booth was buried in song requests, and the dance floor was something else as well. Everything was loud, and messy.   
Akechi felt like this wasn’t something he should take part in, but you looked too excited for him to say he was uncomfortable.   
You both got out of the car, and were instantly offered two cans of beer, you declined, and Akechi took it just to look cool….at first anyway.   
  
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour or two later, you both didn’t really know, you were at the table with your friends, and passing a blunt around the table with beer cans at your feet.   
The party was still going strong, and everyone was still loud and wild.   
Akechi suddenly grabbed your hand, and he smiled a bit, and dragged you onto the dance floor, to which Ryuji and Akira whistled, Ryuji may not like alcohol, but he didn’t say no to any tree.   
  
Akechi was a totally different person when he was under the influence, he was confident, crude, and knew exactly what he wanted to say when he wanted to say it. No overthinking, no anxiety, just him. Akechi dragged you to the side of the floor to get integrated with everyone else, you would have said no, but he looked too excited. As you both integrated to the movement, he grabbed your hips, and your face lit up from more than just the substances, he’d only done that on a few accounts, and that was after you’d been together for a few months, but now he was doing it freely.   
And you didn’t mind at all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About another hour later, things were still booming somehow, even those who swore they wouldn’t drink were now drinking with everyone else, and no one had fallen asleep yet. The time on your phone read 2:30 AM, and that’s when Akechi whined.  
  
“Seriously?.” he said with a frown “It’s only 2?” Ryuji widened his eyes at the remark, Akira just looked like he was about to laugh.   
  
“What do you mean ‘only two’? You sounded disappointed!!”  
“Ryuji please, I’m a detective, I stay up for days on end to get one case done this is nothing.” He said taking another sip of the whiskey and coke he was given, you giggled at him and leaned onto his shoulder, to which he kissed your head softly.   
  
“Babe holdup, move.” He said with a bit of urgency, you didn’t ever expect to hear him call you babe anywhere except in private, so you moved.   
And that’s when the shirt came off, his chest was pretty toned for a teenager, and even Yusuke looked impressed, when did he get here? And what was that thing in his hand?  
Turns out, it was a pipe. Akira had bought it for Yusuke, who had declined the original form of it when he said it would make him look low, so he now had a traditional smoking pipe.  
  
“We should go swimming or something.” Ryuji mumbled, and everyone quickly looked at each other, then back at him.   
Yusuke grabbed his left arm, you got his head, Akira took the other side and Akechi grabbed his ankles, of course you took out all of the things in his pockets first though, you weren’t that mean. And slowly began walking down to the lake, which several people began to clap and chant.   
“Throw him in! Throw him in! Throw him in!!” And none of you were about to let them down.   
  
“Are you f’n serious?!?!?!” Ryuji yelled as he got up from the lake water, Yusuke was laughing which was a rare thing for him, and Ryuji quickly yanked his skinny figure into the water with him.  
  
Akira ran in of his own will, and Akechi was laughing at Yusuke, who was splashing water in Ryuji’s face from far away to blind him in attempt, perfect.   
You quickly grabbed his arm off the dock and yanked him downwards into the water, to which he started chasing you in the shallow part. Eventually he caught you by the arm, and yanked you back to him as he leaned down to your ear.   
  
“Gotcha.” He laughed softly, you smacked his arm playfully as he nuzzles you “Oh C’mon you know I love you.”  
“And I love you too Pancake boy.” You laughed as the nickname from a few weeks ago’s date came back to mind.   
  
Ryuji looked over from his spot on the dock, where he was sitting, smoking with Yusuke. “Akechi!” He yelled and tossed a pair of keys, to him, and pointed to the cabin up on the hill, a very suggestive look on his face. Yusuke whistled a bit, his head leaning forwards into his knees “You should let me paint it…” He said as Akechi tensed a bit, it was cute, really cute. And before you knew it, you were walking up the hill with him in tow.


	19. Important A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O O F

Hello everyone, it's meeee. I just wanted to say sorry for not updating for so long, I've been invited to several events and I'm getting very busy of late, With comic con soon I need to figure out what I'll be wearing, I'm a bit scared to be honest.  
But I WILL try to update my books soon enough.


	20. HGGNNNNNNN

Hey guys it's Andy here, Coming to you as plain me. Not my username, really, truly, me. 

First order of business 

My phone's been out of commission since day before yesterday, and I just got it redone last night.

Second order of business 

I DO run a webcomic now for those of you who don't know, and yes, it's VERY stressful. Especially for a person like me, who will want to do something one second and two seconds later will be trying something totally different. So please, Be patient with me and my posts.   
If you'd like to however, I'll leave a link to my webcomic if you think you'd be interested.  
http://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/the-black-feather-files-wip-experimental/list?title_no=158645

Third Order 

I'm not gonna lie guys, I do NOT feel well. And I have no clue why.   
I'm loosing interest in things after two entire seconds of doing them, Loosing motivation, I sleep 7 hours and I'm still tired.

There's a lot more, but I'm pretty much just trying my best and I hope y'all can keep your patience with me. 

 

Fuck

Well, that's about it. But, thanks for reading I guess and I will talk to you Beauties, Gentlebeauties and non-binary cuties later.


	21. Masayoshi Shido And The Heart That Was Not His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!Warning:   
>  Mature Themes  
> Death   
> Extreme Gore imagery   
> Terrible adaptation of a nightmare fairytale  
> ~~~~~~~~~

_Welcome Children, Gather round now, for I am about to tell you a story about a Wicked king, and a Son who did no wrong."_   
_you've already heard this story you say? You may be surprised, gather around and listen closely, and you might learn something..._

 ~~~~~~~~❦~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
 **Long ago in a land far, far away, there lived a king and his son.**  

The king was cruel, and was deemed one of the most handsome men in all the kingdom, but that was because of his powerful status and those who opposed it, feared he would loose control. 

But one of his sons, kind and caring, would take that title away from him.   
Akechi was a gentle soul, always helping out the people of his fathers kingdom when he could, giving his clothes away to the less fortunate.   
So earned him the nickname,  Akechi Shiro, or better known, "Akechi White".

His skin was porcelain, and his heart so pure, his eyes were the color of bright red roses in full bloom, and his voice never reached above a gentle whisper, even when he was upset. 

The king soon grew jealous of his son, and sought to banish him. 

"Hunstsman, please take my son into the forest, and lead him to the darkest part where he will surely parish after a few days."

Said the king to his servant, who agreed quickly. Eager to help his king with whatever he needed.

The huntsman, as told, took Akechi White deep into the forest that surrounded the kingdom, saying that his father wanted flowers to commemorate his mother's anniversary, who had passed away years before. 

While Akechi was bent down, picking up flowers, the huntsman left, turning to run all the way back to the kingdom to tell his king the deed was done, but the king of little faith had already begun a ritual from a forbidden book he had stolen from his royal magician's restricted section.   
He called to the mirror demon, and it answered him with great pleasure. 

"I want to have my sons beauty!" The king cried "I want to be as valued as he is by the people, who may say nice things but I know how they think when my back is turned! Help me demon, and I will give you whatever you wish in return!"

The demon snarled. 

"That will require a big sacrifice, are you willing to make that sacrifice?"

"Anything"

The demons face lit with malicious intent. 

"Then you must Take your sons heart. You must cut it out from his chest while he is still alive, and you must take his eyes and tongue as well, sewing all of them shut so that he may not seek you out or speak of your betrayal in death." The demon hissed out. 

"It will be done."

~~~~~~~❦~~~~~~~~~

Akechi White was alone and scared in the forest, and he did not know where to go as all the trees looked the same, and he began to weep under a large Sakura tree that looked like it had been dead for years, starved of water from the trees above it that blocked its rainfall source.

"Please don't cry, all will be well." A gentle voice came from the trees.

"W-who's there? Mother is that you?" Akechi asked quickly, feeling more afraid than he was before. 

"No, it is someone else, that is not important right now. What is however important, is that you get back to your kingdom. You must follow the path of Birch trees through the forest, that is where your kingdom lies."

Akechi was overjoyed "Thank you! How may I repay you?" He asked the mysterious voice.

"There is no need for payment, please, you must hurry. I sense a great evil coming from your palace, now head on pure one."

~~~~~~~❦~~~~~~~~~

Just as the spirit had said, the path of birch led Akechi White back to his kingdom, where he told his father about the Hunstman leaving him, but asked that his father not harm him. As it was most likely just a mistake, the king smiled gently at his son, telling him tomorrow he would take him to pick flowers instead, as the ones Akechi had picked had fallen out of the basket he took during his walk back. Akechi White of course, believed him, and returned to his room to rest after the long day. 

 ~~~~~~~~❦~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **The next morning, the two set off into the forest, which was bright and sunny from the weather, but the king had a knife, a needle, and thread hidden in his own basket. The voice of the demon rang in his head as Akechi leaned down to pick the bright summer Lilly's, his mothers favorite flower.**

The dead Sakura tree next to them must have sacrificed it's own water to keep them alive and healthy while it starved. 

The king grabbed his son by the back of his neck, and flattened him into the flowers, crushing the basket his son had brought with his weight, Akechi was horrified as his very own father brang the knife down right next to his heart.  

He began cutting a hole, and hearing the ribs of his son break and his cries for help in the deep forest gave him pleasure, and the hole of skin he had cut pealed away just as easy as a peel from a fruit might have. And there was the masterpiece, the thing that made his son who he was, his beating heart. 

Akechi was clinging onto life as his blood stained the crushed white flowers, and his father reached into the bloody mess, yanking his heart out in one fell swoop, and Akechi finally stopped moving. 

Just as the demon had said, the heart kept beating as the king cut his own heart out as a replacement.

'Good, leave your heart in that basket, and remember the rest of what you must do.' 

The king replaced his heart with his sons, and he healed only a second or two later, then he began taking the rest of the things his son had that he wanted, and soon became a beautiful man, sewing up his sons mouth and eyes before leaving his body laying in the bloody mess it had created.  
  


 ~~~~❦~~~~~  
  


"What has happened here?" The spirit of the forest gasped in horror at the mess on the flowers it had gave water to, and sat the boys corpse up against the tree, dissapearing as it worked the magic it possessed. 

The branches trailed down to the boys chest, and began to form a small cherry in the  hole, using branches to keep it in place.

The boy slowly began to move again, and became horrified as he recalled the memory of what had happened, his mind began to scream.

'What has he done? Where am I? Mother are you here?' He was afraid, stumbling about the forest in a way that was quite hazardous, until something stopped him.

"Your mother is not here, for you have not left the world of the living."

'Forest spirit? Is that you?' he began to grab whatever he could hold, but found there was nothing except trees. 

"You must make it back to your kingdom, and take back what is yours. I should have never let you return to such a place full of hate..." The spirit sounded reluctant. 

'It was not your fault spirit, if my mother was still here, none of this would have happened.' Admitted Akechi White, feeling as if he was about to break down. 'But how am I supposed to return if I cannot see? And what is to become of my body?' 

The boy asked, turning to realize he himself had not moved, but his soul had.

"Fear not, your body will be protected from deterioration. I will lead you, it will take a longer, but I will help you the best I can. Follow the path of trees you feel, and they will lead you with my guidance."

 ~~~~❦~~~~~~

The king was very happy, he had everything he had ever wanted, and said Akechi was killed heroically defending him from the wild mountain wolves from the forest.

The people mourned the loss of their white sunshine, and much to the kings dismay, covered the town with white Lilly's and roses to remember him forever.

The king was alone in his study when the demon spoke.

"Now you must repay me." 

"Repay you? You spoke none of this when I called for you, but I suppose for all I have gained it is a small price." 

"Give me the life of your huntsman. I will take his soul as payment."

The king, thinking that was not a bad price to pay for his radiant beauty, went to fetch him. 

But when the king found him, he was horrified beyond belief.

The hunstman had been hung atop one of the piked sides of the castle walls, blood dripping down onto the white flowers of the garden, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth leaked dark, black liquid. 

The king was horrified and demanded someone take it down, he ran back inside to lock himself in his study. 

"Demon how dare you! I told you I would bring him and you killed him anyway!" 

The demon was filled with rage.

"ME? Petty human watch your tongue! I did not kill him! It must have been someone else! But for that, I will take what you value most!"   
The demon did not hesitate to reach out, and into the Kings mind, grabbing all memories of his loving wife, and taking them for his own.

"Watch yourself king, I am done here. But you may not be so lucky next time."

 ~~~~~❦~~~~~~

The king had long forgotten about his son and wife, and did not understand.

He had everything, the beauty, the eyes that sparkled, the heart so pure even angels would swoon; But he was not complete. He had been having nightmares of a strange woman, and a strange boy, covered in black ooze, void of all facial features, but their ghastly voices still spoke out amongst the darkness of his dreams...

_'How could you forget me? Us, how could you kill him?'_

_I know what you did, and I will never forgive you...'_

He pondered this as he began walking back to his room, his servants had began to think he was insane. And thats when he saw the thing that sent him over the edge. There was a pile of cherries on his night table, covered in the same black ooze as he let out a large scream. 

"Sire what's wrong?!"

"Get that thing out of here at once! It was in my dreams! Get it away from me!" He began flailing around, much like a deer in a trap. "It's the demon coming for me!! He's here!"

"Your lordship please, you've gone mad! Get the knights in here, we have to stop him from causing further damage!"

The men overpowered the king, and tied him to his bed as the magician court came in, fearing for the worst, the king began to scream, but was ignored.  

"He probably needs some sleep, we will cast a spell to help him sleep." The mages said as they stood around the kings bed.

"No you don't understand! I killed him!" The king yelled, remembering his terrible deed. "So I could take his heart, and now the demon wants me!"  But soon enough, he found the room going dark.

~~~~~~❦~~~~~~~

When the king awoke next, it was at a late hour, and while he was chained to his bed, he could still sit up, as much as the shackles would allow. He heart the servants outside the door.

  _'I swear, he's gone mad petunia!'_

_'Did he really kill our dear Shiro?...'_

The conversation faded away as he sighed to himself.

  _ **'Father...'**_  
 

A voice slurred out, making him snap awake even more so than before.

"Who's there?!" 

_**'Why have you forgotten me? And mother, she is very sad...but I am sadder. How could you abandon me in the forest? I thought you loved me...'** _

A ghastly figure too horrible looking for words began to slink towards him, dragging mud and black sludge along the floor with it. The king shouted for his servants, but none came.

_**'They think you're insane, they won't help you now...'** _

"Akechi please! I didn't mean it!" The king desperately pleaded.  "Demon help me!!" He yelled in desperation, and to his surprise, the demon came, and released his binds, but when he went to get up, a new force pinned him to the hard floor.

"W-what?! Let me go at once! I am the most beautiful king in all the land how dare you touch me!" He yelled before a branch wrapped around his neck, and His son was on top of him, the holes he had for eyes bore into his soul, and his open maw dripped blood onto his chest, seeping into his white attire.

_**"Take back what is yours."** _

~~~~~~~❦~~~~~~~

The next day Akechi had returned, covered in bruises and beaten, but returned. The kingdom was overjoyed. But the king, had been found on his floor, dead from a knife wound, someone had cut out his heart, eyes, and tongue. The perpetrator was not discovered, like the moon at dawn, it was gone without a trace, No blood was trailed, and the scene was supernatural in the words of the magicians.

Akechi renamed the kingdom of Crimson Rose, the Kingdom of Jundo, or better known once again, the Kingdom of Purity.

He was a kind ruler, and no one went without being cared for.

He visited the forest spirit often, although it would not respond to him anymore. Bringing the dead tree water every day for a week to feed it, and on the seventh day, the Trees bark broke open, a boy falling out of the hollow middle.

He had hair as dark as night, and he seemed to be asleep as the new king caught him in his arms, wrapping the boy in his cape made of the finest material, and when the boy opened his eyes, he saw beautiful red eyes that resembled his own.

The boy began to speak.

"Sire? I thought you would never come back after I helped you, what has become of the king?" 

"He was taken by the demon, found dead that morning. But, I would never leave you. You are kind, and noble for helping me return to this world." Akechi said, standing up with the boy, who was very wobbly. 

"I'm sorry sire, Maybe you should leave me here." Akechi blinked.

"Nature spirit please, you are in a human body now, and out here is no place to care for such a thing. You'll need food, water, a place to bathe and a place safe from harm. Please, come with me instead. I need your help to tend to my mothers garden, my father neglected it for so long, and now that I am king I don't have enough time to take care of it! Please, spirit, come back with me. You won't regret it I promise." 

The spirit stood, dumbfounded that he would offer such a position.

"Y-yes, I will return with you I think...Maybe I can help with the flowers."

He said as Akechi helped him walk through the forest, returning to the kingdom full of happy people on his horse, the spirit marveling at all the things his new body could do along the way, and a path of freshly grown flowers began to follow the horses feet through the dense forest.

 ~~~~~❦~~~~~

_And that is the story of the wicked king and Akechi white, and the nature spirit that helped him through it all. The two were the best of friends, and when the king decided to marry, he could think of no one better to marry than his best friend._

_Did you learn anything?...I certainly hope you did. But beware, these stories are only starting... because I have many more stories to tell you, so please, be patient. And wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know this wasn't much of an X reader but I REALLY wanted to post this here! I'm also starting a fanfiction series crossedover with life is strange for persona!  
> I'd also like to tell you about the Persona Generations Amino, where it's all persona, 24/7. We've got Roleplay, wonderful artists, and lots of other posts for you to check out. And if you happen to join from this message, hit me up on my account at:  
> "Door-Kun Senpai The prince of Junes"   
> (WARNING: HIGHLY SUGGESTED AKIRA X AKECHI SINCE AKIRA REPLACES CLHOE AND AKECHI REPLACES MAX)


End file.
